


Used

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom!Steve, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows what he wants, he's just never known how to ask for it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I wrote some snippets for a Trick or Treat meme. Today one of them showed up in my mind again and started something…

_Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to just give it up to Danny. To let Danny take control, let Danny put him on his knees and fuck his mouth, let Danny cuff him to the bed and **use** him for his own pleasure._

_The trouble is, he doesn't know how to ask._

*~*~*~*~*

"Use me." 

The words hang between them in the warm night air, and Steve can't breathe. He's finally dared to say it out loud, although he's wanted to for a long time now, wanted and wondered, and God help him if Danny laughs... 

But Danny's not laughing, Danny's _looking_ , his expression hard to read in the light from the bedside lamp. 

"You sure, babe?" 

Danny's tone is soft and questioning, full of care and concern, but Steve can't find the words to answer. His throat's constricted and his mouth's dry and his tongue feels just too damn big, so he just swallows and nods. 

Danny regards him for a long moment, considering, and then "OK," he says, and his voice drops and his tone changes. "Strip." 

Steve pulls off his shirt then unbuttons his cargoes and steps out of them, pushes down his boxer briefs and kicks them away. He's hard already, just the idea of this enough to get him halfway there and for a fleeting moment he wonders if he should be embarrassed by that, embarrassed to let Danny see just how much the thought of being _used_ by him turns him on, but it's part of what makes this so hot and dirty/wrong and _good_ and he can't deny it. 

"On your knees." 

He goes down and he can't suppress a full body shiver as Danny steps in close, the bulge in his khakis level with Steve's face. 

"Unzip me." 

His fingers are shaking as he unbuttons Danny's pants and unzips his fly. Danny's hard too, cock pressing out against the cotton of his boxers, and Steve's mouth suddenly isn't so dry any more as he thinks of what Danny might want him to do. 

"Take them off." 

He slides the pants down Danny's legs, over his strong thighs and muscular calves, lifting each foot in turn to free them, then neatly folds the pants and puts them to one side. 

"Now the boxers." 

He repeats the actions, taking care to hold the elastic of the waistband away from Danny's junk as he slides the boxers down and off, and now he's face-to-face with Danny's cock and he wants this _so much_. 

He's so focused that he doesn't feel Danny's fingers tangle in his hair until he grips and twists _hard_ , and he gasps at the sudden sharp pain as Danny angles his head _just so_. 

"Open your mouth," Danny growls, using his other hand to drag the head of his cock across Steve's lips and as Steve opens up he shoves in, far enough that Steve gags, eyes watering as he fights not to choke on Danny's cock. Danny pulls back and thrusts in a second time, Steve's head held tight so that he can't move. "Suck me," Danny orders, thrusting again, and Steve does as he's told, closing his eyes and letting go as Danny's cock hits the back of his throat, fighting not to gag again as Danny fucks his mouth and it's good, it's so very, very good. 

Danny gets a rhythm going, thrusting fast and taking no prisoners, each stroke going deep and brutal, burying himself to the hilt in Steve's mouth with every thrust. He goes at it hard until Steve's lips start to feel swollen and sore with the friction and his throat feels bruised from Danny's cock and it's _everything_ he's dreamed of, it's _perfect_. His head's finally clear of all the _shit_ he carries with him and all he knows is the taste of Danny's skin and the feel of Danny's cock against his tongue and the ache that's growing in his jaw, his whole existence focused down onto kneeling here and letting Danny _use_ him. 

Danny's almost silent as he fucks into him, no noise except for a soft grunt as he shoves home each time, but his breathing is getting more ragged and his grip more cruel as he speeds up, barely controlling his thrusts anymore as he slams into Steve's mouth. The thought of what Danny's doing is so hot that Steve can't help himself, he moans around Danny's cock and that's it, he feels rather than hears Danny groan as he slams deep one last time and floods Steve's mouth with come, iron grip on Steve's hair keeping Steve's head in place and forcing him to swallow it down or choke on it. 

They're both panting now as Danny steadies himself against Steve and pulls his cock free. He drops to his knees, reaching for Steve as he does so, and Steve's so turned on that it _hurts_ , he's not going to last long. Danny grips him, fingers almost too firm on his over-sensitized flesh and all it takes is a couple of twists of Danny's fist and he's gone, spilling hot and messy over Danny's fingers with a hoarse cry, and he can feel himself starting to break apart as he comes. 

But Danny's got him, Danny's reaching forward and pulling him into a hug, awkward and intense as they kneel together on the floor. Danny's arms are tight and warm and safe around him and he can't help himself, he feels so raw and naked and exposed that he starts to shake. He can feel tears welling up, pricking hot against the back of his eyes, and he buries his face in Danny's shoulder and tries not to sob as he does so. 

"You good?" Danny says, pulling away a little, fingers gentle against his jaw as he tips his head back and forces him to meet his eyes, searches his face. "You good, babe?" 

And he still doesn't have words, but he doesn't need them because Danny _sees_ him, Danny knows what he needs, just like always. 

"Yeah, you're good," Danny smiles, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss against his lips "It's all good, babe, we're all good," and pulls him back into the hug.


End file.
